Vengeance So Sweet
by SweetSugarVegeta
Summary: Frieza makes his presence felt and Vegeta-Sei will never be the same. Will King Vegeta and Queen Bulma be able to protect and outsmart the evil Ice lord?


_Hello there lets see where this one leads us_ _J__As you know I own nothing, no DBZ, not the moon, and certainly not the universe._

**Frustration**

Frieza stared menacingly through a wall sized port hole in his massive ship. Even after all he had conquered; he still could not have it all.

**WHACK**! His heavy tail came crashing upon the floor creating a trough where the smooth surface should have been.

Zarbon hung his head not daring to raise his eyes to his master. He knew what caused such anger within Frieza. The Ice-jin lord was in a cold fury over the Sayian infestation that was flourishing in his universe stopping him from total universal conquest. Eighteen months ago Frieza and he had schemed to break the Sayian race by assassinating its King and pulling the Prince under their control with the help of his appointed mate, Grace. As a coup de grace, Frieza was to possess the most accomplished Master Tech in the universe, Dr. Bulma Briefs of Chykiuu-sei. With her working her magic for the empire along with all their previous plans, the Sayian race would have surely crumbled under the magnificent weight of Frieza's complete domination.

**WHACK**! It was as if Frieza could read Zarbon's thoughts, knew he was thinking about their absolute failure. The good doctor tricked Frieza into letting her go back to Vegeta-sei. He remembered that was right after she had dispensed with one of his most powerful lackeys, Dodoria in hand-to-hand combat. It still baffled him how she could have accomplished such a feat without help.

The assassination of the King was the only success they would celebrate. Yes the Prince had been pulled into line, but that was for a short period of time. He overcame the drug that rendered him helpless with the help of Bulma Briefs. As Frieza understood, she even fought a duel with a Sayian who was possessed—and she still won.

**WHACK**! The appendage slapped the floor again with more power than previously. The sound itself made Zarbon jump. He swallowed thickly—silently praying that the next tail slap was not directed at him. However, something had to be done or they were all doomed.

With more bravado than he truly possessed, Zarbon stepped toward the temperamental being.

"My Lord…" Zarbon began but was abruptly stopped.

"No, Zarbon. No more tricks, no more schemes. I want them eliminated. I want their bones being bleached by the sun after being ground beneath my feet. I want the Sayians wiped from the history books." Frieza said all this with a dangerous calm while still staring through the window. Zarbon knew there would be storm following the statement that could be devastating not only to the Sayians but to the Empire.

Forging ahead Zarbon continued. "I serve to fulfill your will at all times, My Lord. I believe I have procured an ally that will place us in the dominant position."

Frieza frowned so deeply that the crease in his forehead seemed to be close to splitting his head in two. With lightning reflexes, he darted over to Zarbon and grabbed him up by the throat. Not breaking his stride, he thrust Zarbon into the wall crushing the handsome henchmen with brutal force.

His face inches from Zarbon's staring hate directly into his amber eyes. Tightly he spat "Really, Zarbon how can you claim to have aid when you have failed so miserably?" Frieza choked his leading henchman hard nearly tearing on his throat. Blood was new dripping from his lips as his breathing was becoming labored but to his credit, he did not look away from his Lord. With little effort, Frieza threw Zarbon to the ground at his feet then turned back towards the large porthole.

"This had better be worth my time. My patience is limited and the consequences of failure will most definitely be death."

Zarbon was still coughing profusely upon the floor. He gathered himself quickly to lay out his current plan for success. After mopping up his handsome visage, Zarbon began. "Come in!" he ordered Frieza quirked an eyebrow and turned toward the door opening to reveal Dr. Gero who was holding up a battered and beaten Dr. Briefs, father of the Queen of all Sayians Bulma Briefs.

Stepping into the room, Dr. Gero threw his colleague to the ground in a heap and approached Frieza where he knelt and rose with a great flourish.

"Lord Frieza, I present Dr. Gero formally of Chikyuu-Sei. He has been kind enough to join us in our quest."

Frieza cut a murderous look at Zarbon letting him know that he was not impressed and that there had better be more meaningful information—soon-now.

A small patch of perspiration began to form on Zarbon's brow but he held his raging fear in check. He was sure Frieza would get the measure of the plan very quickly. "Y-y-you see my Lord, the doctor is one of the foremost in his field of genetics. With his expertise, we have the ability to be unstoppable against the Sayians."

Frieza almost looked interested. His tight jaw relaxed somewhat. He nodded at Zarbon to continue.

"Sayians have had their strengths and uses my Lord, however their independent streak is loathsome. What if we had one of our own?

Frieza's face went absolutely purple at this notion. He viciously cut across the conversation "One of our own?! Even if I were tin entertain that ABSURD mode of thinking, have you any idea how long that would take? You waste my time and my patience…"

Dr. Gero found the courage to step forward and the gall to look exasperated. He was done watching this farce and bulldozed his way into the exchange. "Excuse me...Frieza is it? I will have you know that my work is legendary without equal-anywhere. And if you have a mind to, I'd like to show you something." Dr. Gero's voice was hard and full of meaning. The entreaty piqued Frieza's interest.

He smirked and relayed in a deadly tone "Old man if you cannot satisfy my need I will flay you head to toe while you still draw breath THEN I may think of killing you—understand?"

Dr. Gero look matched Frieza's and the two locked evil eyes. From his pocket, Gero produced a capsule and threw it in the middle of the room. When appeared was an incubator with what appeared to be a fully-grown being.

Frieza's eyes were wide with wonder. 'Now…we can begin now!' was the thought that keep running through his mind. "Explain!" he barked.

"This newly created hybrid has been carefully crafted spliced with Ice-Jin attributes and targeted favorable Sayian traits. Its mind has been filled with nothing but the Ice-Jin history of the universe, the Ice-Jin manner of conquering and erasing inferior life forms, in short—it was as if you raised him yourself."

Frieza was intrigued. He strolled around the incubator observing and scrutinizing. "Zarbon, at most this..thing..would be a pet of mine not a tool for destruction" he stated dejectedly. "How will I gain ultimate power over the Sayians with this creation?"

Confident that he truly had his lord's attention Zarbon came to stand next to Frieza. Without a word, he pointed out the face of the being. Frieza's eyes went wide. It was a familiar face indeed.

"Execute this plan with the utmost secrecy and perfection" he commanded and left the duo to their nefarious deeds.


End file.
